In commercial, manufacturing and office buildings, there is a frequent need to change, add or modify wiring to accommodate changing circumstances. The electrical fitting described herein is designed for use in situations wherein it is necessary to pass electrical conductors through a wall, floor or the like which may be fabricated of concrete or similar material to provide the required strength and/or to serve as a fire barrier. Sometimes the necessary holes or openings are provided as the concrete is originally poured and sometimes the necessary passageways are obtained by drilling. It is common practice to provide a junction box on one side of the passageway and another junction box, or an appropriate outlet, switch or other device on the other side of the barrier.
A wide variety of devices have been developed and employed to satisfy the variety of circumstances to be accommodated. Examples of prior art structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,341 and 3,995,102 issued Apr. 9, 1974 to Klinkman and Nov. 30, 1976 to Kohaut, respectively. While these devices serve as described in their respective specifications, it will be seen that the present device affords various advantages in economy, features, ease of installation, and convenience in removal when and if required. In addition, the present device provides an effective barrier to products of combustion before, during and after a fire.